


no communication and extra birds // нету связи и лишних птиц

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Surreal, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Summary: Gordon's dream from "An Anfang" // сон Гордона из "An Anfang"





	no communication and extra birds // нету связи и лишних птиц

Под ногами — то ли хлопья снега, то ли опавшие цветы, из-за чего бульвар кажется зимним. Приглядись немного — увидишь одинокую фигуру на коньках, задумчиво режущую гладь воды. Ни ветерка, ни птиц — ничего.  
Гуляющих почти нет, лишь одинокие прохожие, потерянные, как игрушки весной в саду. Прикрываются воротниками и шарфами, шарахаются в сторону. Некоторые всё же стоят и смотрят друг на друга, смешно раскрывают рты и делают странные гримасы. Как будто в телевизоре кто-то выключил звук.  
Я тихонько улыбаюсь себе и обхожу людей по кругу, словно боясь заразиться их безмолвным фиглярством. Иду, мягко ступая по белым лепесткам, лишь изредка поглядывая на пустое запястье левой руки.  
За рядом домов раздаются глухие удары, стуком сердца отзываются у меня в груди. Останавливаюсь, оглядываюсь, будто жду чего-то.  
Пятиэтажки постепенно отодвигаются, белизна уступает место желтой сухой степи, блеклому небу и редким полоскам деревьев.  
Я хорошо знаю дом, что передо мной — потемневшие кирпичи и остатки красной штукатурки с растительным орнаментом — но веранды у него не было, веранду вижу впервые. Впрочем, она гармонично смотрится — покосившиеся столбики из серого дерева и редкие пятна облупившейся краски.  
Здесь меня ждут, поэтому я захожу и сажусь. Напротив — рыжеволосая женщина, держится так, чтобы не было видно лица. У неё слишком бледная кожа, белый мрамор. На столе — треснувшая ваза с букетом жёлтых цветов. Они как будто освещают нас двоих.  
Что-то царапает мне ладонь — перевожу взгляд на руки — опять колючая плеть повилики, словно напоминание.  
Я не хочу видеть лицо женщины, поэтому смотрю на цветы.  
— Гуляешь? Ну, гуляй, гуляй, — я не уверен, что слышу её взаправду. — Только определился бы сначала, где ты — здесь или там.  
Голос низкий, с отдышкой, ей сложно говорить.  
— Зачем тебе это было? Игра игрой, а нам потом с этим жить пришлось. Ты не думай, я пыталась. Но ещё были они. Они сломали меня, сделали своей вещью. Но я не вещь! — она ударила кулаком по столу. — А ты взял и создал это место, легко, играючи. И я сдалась. Я думала, это последний шанс на свободу. Но что уж там… — горькая усмешка.  
— Я думал, оно рухнуло.  
— А оно и рухнуло.  
Хаос выплеснулся из трещин стола, сметая картинку вокруг как бумажную декорацию.


End file.
